XMen: Apocalypse
by Master-Chef64
Summary: With Magneto's war on the Human Race over, the Xavier Institute for the Gifted breaks for the summer, as the months wind down, many important changes in Mutant/Human affairs take place, and a person discovers that they alone can change the world.
1. Chapter 1

X-Men: Apocalypse

An Independent Timeline

By Patrick McArthur McIntosh

Discalimer

All X-Men Characters, Names etc. are property of Marvel Comics of Marvel Publishing, Inc. and I do not claim any credit henceforth save for storyline and independent characters.

Author's Notes

To start off, this story arc is in no way connected to the _Age of Apocalypse_ story arc. It just happened to be an odd coincidence.

Hello there! My name is, as you should already know, Patrick McIntosh. For the record, I started this independent timeline on February 26, 2008. I felt that the _Decimation_ didn't do justice to the Mutants in the Marvel Universe. I personally felt it was a cheap shortcut for Marvel bigwigs to kill off the majority of mutants most people don't know about. As an avid fan of the comics, I felt the need to voice my own opinion about the outcome of _Decimation_. Not just the fact that nearly all of the Mutants had lost their powers, but more importantly that the Xavier Institute was no longer a school for young Mutants. I feel that this severely limited the different plots that could be undertaken from this story arc, especially since there doesn't appear to be any younger Mutants coming around anytime soon.

Now before anybody believes that I completely hated the _Decimation_ arc, I must patch a few things up. I personally liked the concept of the Mutant of _Homo Superior_ race facing extinction, and I loved reading the series. I'm just voicing my own opinion as to where I would like to see the X-Men series go, nothing more. Just think of this as a branch-off from somewhere around the lines of the _Excalibur_ spin-off and the 1990's X-Men plot. I would also like to add that my storyline is influenced by the X-Men movies, but not to the point where it's some cheesy sequel. If I were to put it within a definite timeline, I would put it after the events of X-Men: The Last Stand, but with the overall feel of the aforementioned comics (ergo, the Professor/Jean not dying, no cure etc). I'm trying my best to make this as "authentic" as I possibly can, but obviously without the use of pictures to help me, which I can only hope won't be the Achilles Heel.

In conclusion, I would like to wish everyone who reads this a good time, and that I hope that this gives you a good read for those boring days during a break, or if you yourself are trying to look for inspiration. If you like my story so much (which at the moment I find to be slightly doubtful) that you wish to make your own "what if" contribution, by all means go ahead. All I ask for in return is that you send me an email explaining what in particular you liked and what you might like to add.

So without any further annoyance, distractions, or long-winded stalls for time, I give you _X-Men Apocalypse_!


	2. Chapter 2

A First Stand

Logan sat at the steps of the Xavier Institute one sunny Westchester, New York summer afternoon. All of the students whose parents had sent them here have now left, leaving only a scarce few running around the now vacant property. Smoking his last cigar for the month, He reflected upon what had happened not too long ago. Magneto's War against the Human Race had failed, leaving him battered and bruised yet again, with only his one apprentice Pyro to protect him at his headquarters. Hank McCoy's many fruitless attempts to find his base have left the good Professor in a state of relative unease ever since, but never to the point of being frightened. Finishing off the last quarter inch, Logan sighed heavily, threw the butt onto the ground, and walked inside, where he was greeted by Scott Summers.

"Has he found him yet?" Logan asked in his gravely voice.

"Not yet, but he has narrowed it down to somewhere in the Pacific." Scott answered, adjusting his ruby-quartz sunglasses, "You ever get an empty feeling when you see all the kids leave for the summer, knowing you have nothing else to do?"

"No." Logan replied smugly, "Because I never have 'nothing to do'." Logan walked off into the TV room to find Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Bobby Drake, and Piotr Rasputin causing some teenage tomfoolery. "Hey, keep it down, will ya?" Logan practically yelled over the combination of teenage vocals and what they called music these days.

"Sorry Logan." Rogue said interspersed with fits of laughter, "Hey, guys, I think we should probably go outside."

"Da" Piotr said in his mother-tongue to an awkwardly silenced audience, "eh, sorry. Just kinda slipped out." The four young mutants quickly shuffled out of the room, living Logan to deal with the aftermath.

"How four kids can do this to a sofa…" He muttered, wiping off the random tidbits of food and wrappers off of the table and attempted to fix the small "dents" in the plush leather sofa, but to no avail. Sitting down in one of the wooden chairs, Logan turned on the television set and changed the channel to a random news station.

"Chief of Mutant Affairs Hank McCoy today announced a new plan to institute a minimal registration requirement for Mutants today that he hopes will appease both sides of the argument." The newscaster said, "We are live at Capitol Hill with Chief McCoy, what exactly is your new plan that you have proposed?"

"Well, the new registration system is fairly simple." Hank McCoy told the reporter, "Simply put, it's a simple form someone fills out, and this information is stored in a remote server. At the same time, an independent system determines the potential of the Mutant's ability, and classifies it through a new list, with Mutants with basic abilities registered as an Alpha, Beta, or Theta whilst the more complex Mutants would be registered as an Omicron, Upsilon, or even Omega. Of course there are more classifications than those six, but this should give people of all political or personal standpoints a look at what's to come in the very near future."

"Hmm…" Logan said, stroking his chin, "Looks like the fuzzball knows what he's doing. Let's just hope it doesn't backfire…"

"Hey, what was that?" Scott said as he entered the room. "Is that Hank?"

"Yeah." Logan said disquietly, "They've passed a Mutant registration act. He says it'll benefit both sides, since, from what I can tell, it doesn't keep an actual record of people's abilities available to the public, only a list of greek letters to let people know."

"Really?" Scott asked rhetorically, "I wonder what Magneto's going to make of this?"

"Oh he'll probably start breaking more bridges..." Logan answered regardlessly, "Hey, the fuzzball's back on."

Hank McCoy reappeared on the television screen in a United Nations council debating some of the aspects of the new system.

"Now as I said earlier, this new system will determine a mutants potential, and list it as such." Hank started, "However, there is one detail that I must make aware. Due to this programs inherit infancy, there will no doubt be issues involving registered levels."

Hank turned to the screen behind him, showing a graph, "When Mutants first start applying into the system, they be labeled as very high potential mutants, only because there are very few or possibly no mutants to compare them too. Luckily, as the system ages and more Mutants are registered, ability levels will slowly reach an equilibrium."

The graph started shifting as more and more factors were added in, "This of course, causes problems of its own. Since the list will need to be constantly updated, many people will find it hard to constantly go to their registration office to have their cards updated. The solution is to offer a method that allows Mutants to update their cards practically overnight."

Hank then casually pulled out what appeared to be a chip-and-pin reader, used predominately in European countries, with a USB connector, "This device can plug into any computer and will automatically link up to the Mutant Registration headquarters and download the new data onto the chip placed in each card."

Hank lifted up a prototype card. It was a clear plastic with a generic photograph on one side and a small gold chip on the other, "This is what the registration cards will look like. Without showing any clue as to what level the Mutant is registered as, one can only hope this will help bring better relations between Mutants and Humans. Thank you."

Hank left to a standing ovation. When the news changed over to the weather, Logan turned off the TV and look over at Scott.

"Well, what do you make of it?" Logan asked him, flexing his fingers.

"He's not lying at least," Scott answered, "Let's just hope this system works..."


	3. Chapter 3

Conscription of Dedication

Kitty Pryde laid by the tree out on the school grounds, watching Bobby and Piotr have a spar/wrestling match. She always admired Piotr, he always seemed to know what to say.

"C'mon Peter!" Bobby yelled towards him, "You gotta make a move sometime y'know!"

"Yes, I know," Piotr starts, "But I don't want to hurt you!" He makes a quick attempt to grab at Bobby's leg, who then takes this moment to grab Piotr's arms and put him in a submissive position.

"Peter!" Bobby yelled, trying to keep his grip on the colossal mound of flesh that was Piotr, "Remember what I told you! Either go all out or not at all."

"You mean like this?" Piotr strained as he suddenly lifted his body off of the ground and turned it around, getting the upper hand, or body for that matter, over Bobby.

"Ok, ok!" Bobby gasped out, losing most of his breath, "Uncle! You win!"

Piotr promptly released Bobby and held out his hand to help him up. The two boys headed off towards their rooms when Piotr remembered Kitty was watching them.

"Hey, Kitty," He called out to her, "We're gonna head back in, wanna come with us?"

"No, I'll be fine." Kitty called out in an almost melodic voice. She appeared to be enjoying the weather almost a little too much. Piotr and Bobby thought nothing of it and continued on to the dormitory. Kitty sighed and looked out towards the forest. She had recalled her first day at the school. She didn't know anybody, and in her first class, Piotr gave her the most beautiful drawing as a welcoming present. It was at that moment that Kitty realized that she might actually have a crush on him. She tried to reconsider her feelings as a strong fondness, but there was no getting around it. She couldn't let him know though, in case she really is just going through some sort of hormonal phase.

"Hey Kitty," Rogue said, sidling up next to Kitty by the tree, "how are you doing?"

"Oh, ok..." Kitty said, sighing at the end of it, "I've just had some really deep thinking, that's all."

"Really?" Rogue asked, intrigued, "About what?"

"Well..." Kitty started, hoping to avoid the situation.

"Well..." Rogue mocked Kitty.

"..." Kitty became very shy and started speaking softly, "I think I like Peter..."

"Really?!" Rogue said excitedly, "Aww, that's cute, it really is. He's a nice guy too. But isn't he a little...old?"

"Exactly..." Kitty said, now turning red with embarrassment, "He's like what, nearing his mid-twenties? And I've only just turned 16. Something tells me this won't go over well with anybody I ask..."

"Kitty, I feel for you, I really do." Rogue said comfortingly, placing an affectionate gloved hand on her shoulder "I think what you need to do is go out and meet more guys your age, Mutant or otherwise. Maybe it's because you haven't really had anyone care about you like he has? Hell, I had a bit of a crush on Logan when I first met him, but it never amounted to anything."

"You're right, thank you Rogue." Kitty said, grabbing Rogue's gloved hand, "Besides, maybe in a few more years, when the age difference isn't so drastic...that is if I still feel that way about him."

"Well, I guess that's one way to look at it." Rogue said, fixing up her hair, "Hey, come with me, let's go out on the town. I'll show you what to look for in a guy."

Rouge and Kitty took a taxi into the city center, and went to the metro-mall. There they partook in traditional female shopping, getting a frozen mocha latté from the café, and finally stopping at the food court to let Rogue teach Kitty in the art of Male Window Shopping.

"Ok, see that guy over there?" Rogue pointed to a stereotypical skater.

"Yeah." Kitty replied.

"He's not gonna be good on dates." Rogue informed Kitty, "Now don't get me wrong, he might be a nice guy, but anybody who dresses like that out in public…"

This continued for about half an hour, Kitty almost to the point of taking down notes, until something caught Kitty's attention from the ceiling.

"What's that?" Kitty asked Rogue, pointing to what appeared to be a small meteorite-like object.

"Kitty, we need to leave, now!" Rogue said, grabbing Kitty's arm. They didn't make it more than twenty feet when Rogue's cell phone went off, "It's the professor…Professor? Is that you?"

"Yes, Rogue, it's me." The professor replied, "Listen to me Rogue you're in grave danger!"

"Yes I know, giant rock thing in the sky." Rogue answered frankly, "Kitty and I are going to try and make it as far down as possible."

"Alright," The professor said, relieved, "Don't worry too much about the city, this meteorite appears to be very loosely packed, and will do mostly superficial damage, but anything with a 50 foot radius doesn't look like they will make it. Wait, what's that? Rouge, tell Kitty to go up and check out the meteorite, she should be able to shield herself from any debris."

"Alright professor." Rogue said, ending the call, "Kitty, the professor wants you to check out the meteorite, seeing as you can phase and all, just be careful, ok?"

"Ok." Kitty replied, phasing her way up through the mall infrastructure. She emerged in the middle of the street, people fleeing left and right. Looking directly at the meteorite, Kitty notices a figure in front of the meteorite, as if they were trying to stop it.

"What the…" Was all Kitty could say when the giant rock exploded! Ash and small rocks rained down on Kitty, who luckily phased in time to avoid them. During the aftermath, Kitty thought she heard a dull thud, but she could be too sure whether it was a person or more rock. When the dust finally settled 3 minutes later, Kitty noticed a huge crater on the sidewalk. Briskly walking towards it, Kitty peered down into the crater to find a young boy lying in it. He couldn't have been more than 18 years old.


End file.
